bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hohō (LordGalvatron)
|tblcolor = |textcolor = white }} Hohō (歩法, "Step Method") is the art of high-speed movement, and one of the four integral skills of the Zankensoki. Althought not a means of combat by itself, Hohō is a highly useful set of supplementary techniques that considerably enhance mobility of the practitioner. Overview On the whole, Hohō concerns broadly defined mobility. Naturally, this includes reflexes, speed, and suppleness. There are several other important factors, however. Elements of stealth, deception, and anticipation are necessary to employ Hohō techniques in a manner that is deliberate and effective. Evasive manoeuvres and high-speed movement all require a proper degree of spatial awareness, as well as quick thinking. As such, Hohō is more than a fast motion, or amazing feats of dexterity, but also a pertinent form of combat philosophy. This marks the fundamental difference between the ability to outrun or outmanoeuvre the enemy. Shunpo (瞬歩, "Flash Steps") is by far the most popular and widely used aspect of Hohō. Practitioners augment their natural fitness with innate spiritual power, and learn the ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye with the least amount of steps and effort required. Moreover, spiritual pressure control can be employed to reduce friction, and further facilitate motion as a result. In spite of its simplicity, the technique drastically increases basic movement speed. As such, it is valued not only by high-ranking Gotei 13 soldiers, but also members of the Kidō Corps and . Usually, ordinary and expert practitioners of Hohō focus solely on polishing the art of high-speed movement. In turn, master-class users employ a number of advanced techniques to perform impressive feats of mobility. Furthermore, Hohō may be deployed in conjuction with the other Zankensoki skills in order to facilitate their delivery. There exist analogous arts employed by other species, such as of the , and of the . Techniques *'Hakaitsuchi' (破壊槌, "Battering Ram"): The practitioner charges head-on at the target. With the employment of Hohō to produce abnormal force a simple dash becomes a devastating attack, linear but lightning-fast. *'Hyakugeki' (百撃, "Hundred Strikes"): The technique consists of a series of one hundred blows performed within a fraction of a second. Whereas exhausting in the long run the resultant damage is often severe. *'Kūkihokō' (空気歩行, "Air Walking"): One of the basic applications of Hohō which is nonetheless extremely useful. Practitioners learn to condense miniature platforms made of Reishi particles beneath their feet in order to, quite literally, walk in the air. In spite of its simplicity the technique greatly improves the user's mobility and reach. *'Narunosuke' (鳴之助, "Resounding"): First, the practitioner causes one of their limbs, preferably an arm, to vibrate at high frequency with the application of Hohō. Then, one performs the attack with increased power and piercing capabality. *' ' (偽群れ, "False Swarm"): The user generates numerous flickering clones that mimic the actions of the original. They do not last long but may be deployed as a distraction whilst the practitioner is performing an attack. *'Reihei' (霊兵, "Ghost Warriors"): This sophisticated manoeuvre involves the generation of several tangible copies of the practitioner. These copies emerge from the user's flickering body and may act independently for a short duration of time. Whilst this allows the practitioner to perform a few different techniques nigh simultaneously, any damage done to the copies will transfer to the original. *' ' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): An advanced technique that requires great precision. The practitioner swiftly moves past the target and performs two lightning-fast strikes during the transition. Even though designed as an incapacitating technique, the manoeuvre may be easily adjusted to become lethal. *'Senpū' (旋風, "Whirlwind"): Rapid circling about the enemy causes a violent windstorm that may confuse and suppress them. Skilled practitioners may attack during the manoeuvre to exploit the momentum. *' ' (空蝉, "Cast-Off Cicada Shell"): A move performed for the purpose of deception. The user leaves behind a semi-tangible afterimage clone which might appear to sustain potential damage before it vanishes. The ensuing confusion can be then exploited by the practitioner to counter strike. Advanced Techniques Notable Practitioners References Category:Ability Category:Hohō Category:Techniques